


No, surely not.

by catchmxifyoucan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, i wanted angst and i made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan
Summary: The tower stood still in the pale winter sun. It was made of a mishmash of blocks going up and up until it couldn’t anymore. A tower like that could only be used for one thing.But no, surely notTubbo angst from his POV
Kudos: 14





	No, surely not.

The tower stood still in the pale winter sun. It was made of a mishmash of blocks going up and up until it couldn’t anymore. A tower like that could only be used for one thing.  
But no, surely not.

He wouldn’t do that. I know things were bad but, oh god Tommy. I dropped down to the ground looking at the tower. I couldn’t stop looking at it. The snow started to seep through the pant legs of my suit making it cold against my skin but I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. 

I’ll never see him again. My best friend who I threw out over a fucking threat. For what. I can’t take it back and now he paid the price. He paid for my stupid choice. I can never take it back. 

It’s my fault he is gone.

I don’t know how long I sat there running the same thoughts through my head. tears never fell down my face as I sat there looking at that tower in this stupid fucking place. He never came home. 

I somehow made my way to the unruined portal in a daze. through the nether, on the paths Tommy made. Ranboo was on the other side of the portal writing something down in his book. “Oh hello, tubbo! How was your visit-” his face dropped as he looked at me “What happened tubbo” his face a look of concern I didn’t deserve “He’s gone. Tommys dead” I said blankly as tears started to roll down my face “I want a funeral set up for him. I will start with the preparations tomorrow.” Ranboo looked at me. I wasn’t able to read the look on his face but he nodded. “Of course Tubbo” He then pulled me into a hug “I’m so so sorry. I know he was Important to you” I didn’t let go for a long time. 

Weeks after that day Ranboo came to me looking stressed. “Technoblade is here, he’s taken Connor and is demanding weapons.” Fuck. “Well tell him to bring him here we will listen to his demands and see what we can figure out,” I said, starting to follow him to the bee’s house. “One more thing you should know,” he paused “Tommy is with him. He’s alive” I stopped and looked at the ground. Blank. 

This couldn’t be. I heard Ranboo say something as he walked away but I didn’t care there was no way it could be true. He was gone and it was my fault. “Tubbo, TUBBO!” I looked up and I saw Tommy. Ranboo wasn’t lying “You’re alive?” I said softly, biting back tears. “Hello Tubbo” he spat my name like a curse. I just looked at him not sure if I was seeing things.

The transfer was a blur. I only really remember Tommy, being there and not dead at the bottom of the sea. 

“Everything is fucked” I muttered to myself as I took all of the calming meds I used to use with my Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall have any constructive criticism please let me know i am always looking for ways to suck less at writing:)


End file.
